characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Raven (DC Comics)
Rachel Roth, '''also known as the '''Raven, is a superheroine from DC Comics. Background The demonic overlord known as Trigon the Terrible only knew how to conquer and destroy all he saw fit since his birth. As one of the greatest threats the universe has ever seen, heroes who have combated him in the past have turned to the mystic arts to prevent their world from utter destruction. By a twist of fate, one of these magically-inclined warriors best tasked with battling Trigon turned out to be his own kin, the Teen Titan and Justice League member known as Raven. Raven was born as the only child of Angela Roth, a Gotham City native who in her aimless youth joined a group of occultists that worshiped Trigon and other demonic entities. She was later married to Trigon’s human avatar, having been seduced by his appearance and supposedly genuine personality. Angela soon saw Trigon’s true demonic form and returned to Earth; upon learning she was pregnant with their child, she attempted suicide by drug overdose but was rescued by monks from the Temple Azarath, who helped her give birth to her daughter. While in Azarath, Angela took on the name Arella and was taught the virtues of pacifism, which were also taught to Raven as well. She soon left the realm, leaving Raven in the care of the monks who helped her to control her powers as an empath; Azarath’s leader Azar believed that if Raven could not keep her emotions in check, her inner demonic self could take over and carry out Trigon’s will. Raven resided in Azarath until Azar’s death, at which point she followed her mother back to Gotham and was subsequently raised by her. By the time she turned 18, she caught wind of Trigon’s return to the mortal realm, and sought help to combat him. Raven met with the Justice League to warn them, but was rejected when the wizard Zatanna sensed her demonic energies. In desperation, she reformed the Teen Titans alongside other teenage heroes like Dick Grayson - the then-current Robin, the shapeshifter Beast Boy, the alien princess Starfire and the half-human half-machine Cyborg to fight her father before he could take over the Earth. Since then, the Titans have remained a closely-knit unit as Raven continued to tame the demonic blood within her for the sake of her new family. Despite their victory, Trigon could not be destroyed; he and his sons have attempted to sway Raven back to his side on multiple occasions to complete his plan of ruling all the realms by using her capacity to love and feel emotion, which he cannot do. Raven’s remembrance of her teachings in Azarath and her connections have allowed her to rise above her evil heritage time and time again, making her one of her universe’s most powerful forces for good. Powers & Abilities * Empathy: '''Otherwise known as “emotional control” or “rapport”. Empathy is the ability to perceive other people's emotions as well as replicate emotions. This ability of empathy was taught to her by the Monks of Azarath, allowing her to use multiple emotional based abilities, including: ** '''Consumption of Emotions: Raven has the ability to feed off of someone’s emotions, both good and bad. She’s been able to calm people down with this ability, or even feed off good or bad dreams. If she steals too much of their emotions though, it can lead to them being unable to feel any emotion. ** Sensing of Emotions: Raven is able to sense emotions from miles away. Her senses are especially good when that emotion is fear. ** Empathic Healing: She can also absorb the pain of a person to ease them and induce rapid healing. However, this ability does have limits, as she can’t heal any major injuries. ** Transference of Emotions: Raven can transfer her emotions to another person. She did this with her own anger during her fight against Brother Blood. * Astral/Soul Form: This is an ability Raven learned through the teachings of the Azarath Monks. ** Astral Projection: Through using her soul-self, Raven is able to enter another person’s conscious or herself which she does for calming purposes. She can also use astral projection as an offensive attack, sending it into another person’s head to render them unconscious. ** Soul-Self Manifestation: Raven can manifest her soul-self through astral projection. Usually taking the form of herself or a giant raven (this includes a giant claw of the raven). She can manipulate her soul self to block incoming attacks, wrap around herself to teleport, or get a better view by seeing through the soul-self’s vision. Even if her soul-self is damaged, Raven will live. ** Soul-Seeing/Soul-Showing: Raven is able to see another person’s soul as well as allow people to see their own soul. And like the vast majority of people, she’s able to tell if someone is alive or dead. * Darkness-Based Abilities: ** Telekinesis: Raven can use telekinesis to pick up and throw objects or enemies. She can use it to manipulate the environment around her opponent, and make things surrounded by her dark magic disintegrate. ** Darkness Blast: Raven can fire blasts of darkness from her fingertips. She can control the size of her darkness blasts, from large beams to lasers. She can also make her blasts sharp enough to cut through things and turn her dark magic into a wave that surrounds her (clip also shows she can shoot her magic out of the gemstone on her forehead). ** Darkness Ball: Raven can create a ball made out darkness in order to trap her enemies so they can’t escape. She’s also able to move this ball with her victim inside of it. ** Force Field: Using her dark powers, Raven can construct a forcefield to protect herself from attacks. She can create force fields so large that they cover multiple buildings in a town and quick small force fields to block minor attacks. While not exactly a force field, she can also create platforms using her dark magic. * Teleportation: Raven can teleport to another person’s location or to entirely different dimensions, including dreams. She can even access her father’s dimension. * Levitation: Raven is able to fly, believe it or not. * Healing: Raven is able to heal injuries as long as they are not fatal, as was the case of Dove and Cyborg. She is also able to heal curses, such as when Trigon put one on someone and Raven she saved the day. Raven is also able to calm people or animal’s emotions and heal herself (although doing so leaves her wide open). * Clairvoyance: Raven has the ability to sense danger as well as get visions of what is going to happen in the future. Her clairvoyance ability is so great she is able to see what is happening in other dimensions. When she is meditating, she is able to look into multiple dimensions. * Cryokinesis: Raven is able to utilize the element of ice. She can transform her soul form into an ice bird and use it to freeze opponents over. * Amplification: Raven can boost the abilities of other people, like when she boosted Superboy’s natural regenerative abilities. * Illusions: Raven is able to create illusions in order to trick her enemies as well as show her allies something. * Phasing: Raven can walk through and fly through walls * Telepathy: Raven is able to telepathically communicate with others resist mental attacks However, her telepathy can be countered as shown during Brother Blood’s fight with the Titans - he countered Raven’s telepathy with a blast wave. Her telepathy also allows her to see through other people’s eyes. Equipment * Chakra: Embedded into her forehead, it is used by Raven as a limiter in order to prevent her soul-self from going too out of control. Forms * Demon Raven: When Raven fully embraces her demon side and becomes the herald of Trigon, she becomes Demon Raven. While in this form she becomes much more ruthless and is stronger than her base form. ** Able to create nightmare dimensions ** Can turn her soul-self into a fire bird, as well as manifest and control fire ** Create evil copies of her former allies ** Turn every hero on earth to stone with the help of Trigon’s forces ** Create demons as well as manifest monsters made out of her darkness ** Absorb energy attacks ** Use black tentacles to drag opponents into a dark void ** Manifest darkness in others ** Absorb darkness ** Summon a manifestation of Trigon to Earth ** Alter her body ** Create magic cages ** Call on demons, zombies, and other monsters ** Able to bind opponents with her magic ** Increase her size immensely ** Resurrect the dead ** Manipulate the emotions of others ** Wins a telepathic battle with a strong telepath ** Sucked out all of the pain out of Obsidian ** Read minds * White Raven: White Raven is Raven at her purest form, freed from the influence of her father Trigon, with her abilities being much stronger than her base and even demon form. However this form does seem to lack the extra abilities that Raven’s demonic form gets, but it does get one extra ability the Demon Form doesn't have, which is reality warping. * Golden Raven: '''Basically Raven manifesting her soul without a physical body. Feats Strength * Ripped off a man’s arm with her telekinesis * Destroyed a black hole * One-shot her family * Hurts the Titans including Nightwing, the Flash, Beast Boy, Arsenal, Starfire and Donna Troy * Power is strong enough to overwhelm the 2003 Titans * Overpowered Headcase and destroyed his black hole * Beat down a bunch of demons * One-shots a bunch of cultists * Held the Titans still * Easily defeats an army of an Indian God * It has been stated that Raven has enough power to destroy the universe * Punched out Envy who, while weaker than her, is still plenty powerful * Helped lift Titans Island * Helped pull an escaping space ship Speed * Dodged lightning * Can move at the speed of thought * Easily reacts to the Royal Flush Gang * Has shown to be able to keep up with the FTL characters * Soul-Self flew 2,332 miles in 5 mins * Predicted and dodged a sniper bullet * Flew between the Earth & moon Durability * Resisted a black hole's pull * Survived her soul shattering * Survived having her neck bitten into by a large monster * Survived a blast from Headcase, a powerful metahuman who is strong enough to create black holes that are hard for Superboy and Wonder Girl to escape the pull off * Soul-self tanked a blast that knocked out Donna Troy, who is on Wonder Woman’s level in terms of durability * Survived getting her soul-self sliced * Shielded a city from a tidal wave Skill * Defeated Trigon, Brother Blood, & Headcase * Is considered one of the most powerful members of the Titans * Easily defeated the Teen Titans * Transformed the Titans into the Sins * Retook her body from her demonic side * Cooled Bombshell with her soul-self * Beat down a bunch of demons * Defeated Mento * Defeated Envy, her half brother * Can resurrect the dead * She is able to defeat the New Teen Titans with ease in her Demon Form * Resisted Jericho’s possession and almost killed him doing so * Mind-distorted the Disruptor * Whilst weakened, teleported Donna Troy to Heaven * Destroyed the roof of a large castle * Her telekinesis is strong enough to prevent an entire building from collapsing on her * Absorbed all the fire in the building * Kissed Dick Grayson * One-shot her 7 Deadly Sin siblings. Weaknesses * '''Soul-Self: While Raven's soul-self is indeed strong, it can also be disrupted through pain, meaning the more damage she takes, the less control she has over her soul self. Her soul form also transfers any damage back to Raven when she brings it back to her body. Ultrasonics are also extremely effective against her soul-self. And if Raven gets sick, she will have less control over her soul-self. * Soul Form Frailties: Her soul form can also only have a limited usage time of about 5 minutes, otherwise it either kills her, explodes then kills her, or causes severe mental trauma depending on the incarnation. So it stands to say that completely destroying the soul form is a surefire death for Raven. * Light Attacks: She also has a particular weaknesses against light-based abilities as Solstice's techniques repels Raven’s own shadow-based abilities and eventually drive her into her more demonic state. * '''Lack of Close Combat: '''Raven also is not a frontal fighter combatant and prefers to stay at a distance from her enemies, meaning she has trouble deal with those that get in close. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Telekinetics Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Warner Bros. Category:Tomboys Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters